nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nada Marjanović
|religion=Atheist |language=English, French, Oceana, Bosnian, Italian |home= Hurbanova |placebirth= Hurbanova |datebirth=4 January, 1955 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Businesswoman Professor |spouse=Peter Atwood (1981-1996) }} Senada "Nada" Marjanović (4 January, 1955 in Hurbanova) is a Lovian linguist, author and businesswoman of Bosniak origin. Nada owns the Red Rose Publishers, with her brother Vlado, and is a linguistics professor at Hurbanova School of Linguistics. Through her company she has published a couple of books about Oceana language. Early life Nada was born to Džemal Marjanović, a significant Bosniak-Lovian philosopher, and Lucia Jones, an British-Lovian teacher. Although she was born in Hurbanova, Nada grew up in Kinley. Throughout elementary and high school, she was one of the best students. Nada's childhood was heavily marked by a tragic occurence; her younger brother, Vlado, was involved in a car accident, which left him unable to walk. Nada herself was shocked and she is said to have an immense susceptibility on disabled people. University and life in the USA From an early age, Nada was fascinated by linguistics and decided to study English. She attended Nobel University and graduated in 1977. In 1979, she went in San Fransisco, in order to have a postgraduate education. There got in touch with many socialist groups and was a noted civil rights activist. Later, she moved in Boston to work as a translator of Bosniak books. During that period of time, Nada met Peter Atwood, an American diplomat. They married in 1981 and the very same year, their only child, Elizabeth, was born. Red Rose Publishers Nada returned in Lovia in 1984, due to her father's health problems. She stayed until next year, when he passed out. She inherited the company together with her brother. In 1986, Peter and Nada came in Lovia, as Peter was appointed consul of the United States. Nada was working very hard to keep the company, as there were major financial problems. Her brother was still a student at Canada and thus he couldn't help her a lot. The company received some loans from the First National Bank, but Nada was in need of new books. Luckilly, she spotted two new writers, Archibald Fawk, a historian, and Paul Zednik, a biologist. They both were prominent scholars, at the beginning of their carriers. Their first books received good critics and helped the company recover. In 1995, Peter was diagnosed with stomach cancer. He traveled with Nada in New York for a therapy, but nothing could be done. Peter died in September 10, 1996. As a result, Nada withdrawed from the company, living her brother in charge. Nada has admitted she was depressed for a long time. With help from her family and friends, Nada seized her life again. She cooperated well with her brother, who had increased the company's profit. In 2009, Nada sold the 10% of her shares to Oos Wes Ilava. Author and professor In 2003 released her first book on Oceana language. It was praised by Juraj Hladovka, who asked her to become a professor at the then newfounded Hurbanova School of Linguistics. At first, Nada denied, but she finally accepted the position. Now, Nada teaches courses for the Bachelor in Oceana Studies. In 2007 and 2009 she co-wrote two books with Juraj Hladovka, about the same subject. She recently announced that she is going to release some books concerning English language. Personal beliefs Nada's philosophy has been affected by two major facts, concerning her father. Džemal Marjanović was a known socialist, as well as an atheist. He passed his ideas to his children, even though not always intentionally. Nada herself, is an atheist, while she identifies herself as an agnostic atheist. She doesn't get involved in politics though, because she thinks "it's a dirty world". Bibliography * 2003 - An Introduction to Narasha 'Oshenna * 2007 - The Oceana Language Analysis, I (with Juraj Hladovka) * 2009 - The Oceana Language Analysis, II (with Juraj Hladovka) Category:Person Category:Living person Category:University professor Category:Linguist Category:Writer Category:Atheist Category:Oceana (language)